


(Podfic) Something Beginning With... L

by 74days, x_Nichtz_x



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Body Modification, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Prosthesis, non-verbal communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74days/pseuds/74days, https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Nichtz_x/pseuds/x_Nichtz_x
Summary: The telescope was just supposed to help him with the fine motor functions of his prosthetic - his (not that kind of doctor) Doctor had even suggested it. So when he looks through the scope and spies someone looking back at him... someone kinda cute... Well, it's not his fault if things escalate, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Beginning With... L](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609741) by [74days](https://archiveofourown.org/users/74days/pseuds/74days). 



> Podfic for 74days' story
> 
> So... this is my first Podfic ever. Yay! I recorded this today and thought I should upload it, I hope you'll like it :D  
> Oh... one more thing. I'm from Germany and may have a slight accent (I think it's not too heavy but sorry if you can't understand me sometimes because I also mumble a bit.... yeah)

Listen to it on [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/buckyathogwarts/something-beginning-with-l) (I'm sorry but I have no idea on how to post it on AO3)


End file.
